No Nose Knows
by Meadowcreek
Summary: A horrible smell is haunting the apartment, and Sheldon is having no part of it.
1. Chapter 1

The first time that horrible excuse of an odor assaulted my nostrils, I knew. It was all Leonard's fault...

xXx

"Leonard!" Sheldon yelled; face contorting with disgust and anger. He stood frozen in the doorway, keys in hand, fighting to keep down his lunch.

Leonard up to his shoulders in a case of old comic books, let out a muffled, "What is it now, Sheldon?"

Sheldon's left hand quickly flew up and warded off the offensive smell as he buried his nose in his sleeve. He grudgingly tossed the keys into the bowl by the door and walked into the apartment, gagging.

"What is that hideous smell emanating from the kitchen?" he demanded walking over to Leonard's room, but stopped in the doorway. He scowled heavily as he took in the mess of Leonards room. He thought about pulling out the Roommate Agreement and addressing article 27. B, but he had more pressing matters at the moment.

"I don't know, Sheldon… your smelling things." Leonard whined, continuing to dig through the tote. Truth was, he smelled it too. He just didn't feel like going on a Smell Search at the moment. He had more pressing matters to deal with.

"I am most certainly not smelling things. My olfactory nerves are begging me to suffocate myself." He shot back hotly, eyes shooting daggers. He took another large breath through his sleeve.

Leonard sat back with a frustrated sigh, and dusted his hands off.

"Well let's go find it, shall we? I'm obviously not doing anything _I_ want to do." Leonard said sarcastically. He got up and stormed into the kitchen following the source of the smell with Sheldon on his heels. He popped open the refrigerator, a burst of sour air hit them like a smack in the face.

"Good Lord!" Sheldon yelled mortified as he stared, gaping into the fridge. Lying in the bottom shelf, was an old, moldy, tuna sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

"How could this happen?" Sheldon gasped, flabbergasted as he paced in front of the refrigerator. "I always go through the refrigerator on Tuesdays, and that was yesterday. This just doesn't make since." He frowned trying to figure out any possible explanation why there was a rotting sandwich in the bottom of the fridge.

Leonard, who had long since popped a bag of popcorn and was sitting on the couch watching Battlestar Galactica, smirked and responded, "Hmmmm, let's think about it Sheldon… Oh, yes! You over looked it! Now can you just throw it away so I can watch this in peace?"

Sheldon looked extremely insulted as he clasp a hand over his heart. "Me? Over-looking? Leonard, I knew you weren't the smartest person in this apartment, but this level of stupidity is low even for you!"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Your right, Sheldon." He stuffed some more popcorn in his mouth.

"Of course I'm right," Sheldon scoffed.

"Somebody made a sandwich and let it mold, just to piss you off." Leonard responded disdainfully, turning the volume on the T.V way past Roommate Agreement acceptable level.

"Leonard, clean it." Sheldon demanded, pointing at the fridge.

"What? There might be…" he snapped his mouth shut, but Sheldon had already heard it.

"Might be what?" Sheldon asked eyes widening with concern.

"Well, you know…."

"What?"

"Mold spores, I guess." Leonard replied, dropping his gaze.

"DEAR GOD! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" Sheldon screamed as he fled to the safety of his room, door slamming shut behind him.

Leonard smirked, but knew there was no way in hell he was cleaning that mess. Shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth he picked up the phone and called Howard.

"Hey, yeah, Howard? We have a code This Is A Nightmare. Uh-huh. Be over as soon as possible. Oh! And do you by any chance have a Hazmats suit?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sheldon! You can come out of you room now! Howard brought the hazmats suit!" Leonard called from the living room as he ran the suits fibers between his fingers. There was the sound of wheels on hardwood floor, and both Leonard and Howard turned around and groaned.

"Sheldon, please tell me you're not bringing the Shel-bot back!" Leonard whined, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Yes, I am Leonard! How would it look to have one of the great minds of the 21st century die from mold spores?" Sheldon responded disdainfully, the robot wheeling into view.

"Looks pretty good from over here." Leonard muttered. Howard shook his head and closed the refrigerator again.

"I'm calling Raj. He can bring the robot hand." Howard grumbled, peeling the gloves off his hands.

"Why can't you just grab it?" Leonard asked.

"It looks like black mold!" Howard replied. There was a dull thud from the back of the apartment, and when the turned and looked at the Shel-bot, Sheldon had disappeared from the picture.

"Shouldn't we roll him on his side or something?" Howard asked, looking from the Shel-bot to Leonard.

Leonard smirked, and then said, "Na! Let's just leave him until Raj gets here."

**Hi everyone! I know I said I couldn't take my laptop with me so I wouldn't be updating anytime soon….I lied. I took my laptop anyway because I love it! And I love you people! Yes I do! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, I'm here. By the way, what did you guys need the robot hand for?" Raj asked as he entered the apartment, looking at the robot hand as he wheeled it inside. When he looked up, his face slackened, and it took him several moments to process the scene before him. Sheldon sat stiffly in his spot, covered head to toe in a Hazmats suit staring around the room with hostility. Howard and Leonard were bent over the refrigerator, poking something with a popsicle stick and arguing about whether or not it had just moved.

They looked up when they heard his voice.

"Oh no! Did Sheldon finally kill someone? I'm telling you guys right now I will NOT help cover up a murder! They'll send me straight back to India, and I don't want to go back guys!" his voice rose to a wine, "Its so crowed and full of Indian people!"

"No, man!" Howard came over and slung and arm over Raj's shoulder. He guided him over to the refrigerator and said, "That… is the problem."

Raj's face went very pale and Leonard yelled, "The sink, Raj! The sink!"

Raj ran over and vomited violently inside.

"I just had a filly cheese steak! You guys know after I've eaten I cant handly anything moldy!"

The group was quite again then Howard piped up, How does that steak taste the second time around?"

**Sorry for the short update, there will be more tomorrow though :D**


End file.
